


Overexposed

by lysiabeth



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysiabeth/pseuds/lysiabeth
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Kyle asks. He’s being brave tonight; has left his leg draped over Jason far longer than he’d first anticipated, had kissed him in the shadows of the carpark of the burger joint they were at earlier, had slipped his hand under the covers to hold Jason’s hip earlier while they both woke up from a late afternoon nap.





	Overexposed

It’s a muggy night. The breeze does nothing more than swirl around the hair sticking to Kyle’s forehead, and even the condensation from his lemonade is tepid as it drips down over his fingertips.

Jason is slurping at his as he kicks his legs against the broken wharf. The obnoxious sound coming up his straw and the rattling of the ice cubes at the bottom of his cup sounds odd against the waves crashing against the shoreline in the distance, and Kyle sets his own drink down next to him, in between the two of them.

“I can’t tell if the wet on me is sweat or… Nope, just sweat. I haven’t ever sweat this much in my life.” Jason says. His legs are still swinging. Swing, thwap. Swing, thwap. He’s in jeans and heavy boots but a singlet he’d borrowed from Kyle earlier, and Kyle’s half worried that he’s just going to end up putting his foot through the rotting beam and send them falling into the ocean below.

The water would be warm at least. Kyle’s also about seventy percent sure that Jason can swim. Still, he reckons they’re both way too tired and sore to deal with falling the few feet onto the surface and then swimming all the way to the beach.

Kyle’s burger is also still only half eaten, in the bag sat on Jason’s lap. He doesn’t want it going to waste.

“I told you to borrow a pair of shorts.”

“My ass is not fitting into any of your pants, Rayner.”

“Hey, some of them were baggy. You just didn’t want to risk you realising my bare legs were far sexier than yours.”

“Kyle you live in your tight Lantern outfit or ratty shorts. I’ve seen your chicken thighs.”

“Oh? You mean these chicken thighs?” Kyle asks, linking one leg over Jason’s and squeezing, the other boy rolling his eyes at him. Jason rests his hand on Kyle’s knee then, thumb rubbing at the soft bit that runs down to his thigh, and Kyle’s breath hitches.

He doesn’t have a word for them. He’s not sure if he can call whatever they are a relationship, but he knows that he wears Jason’s hoodies more than his own and Jason has a toothbrush next to Kyles in his tiny apartment bathroom and if Kyle is being honest then Jason is the first one he thinks of when he wakes up and the last person he wants to say goodnight to before he goes to bed.

Jason’s hand is still on his knee. He’s got yellow tinged knuckles from some old bruises and Kyle can feel a plaster on his palm from where he’d burnt himself on the waffle maker the morning before. Kyle turns his head behind him to check that the wood is mostly clean before he lays back on his forearms, neck outstretched so he can see out onto the fading horizon, right hip flush with Jason’s left thigh, Jason drawing patterns on Kyle’s quad with his index finger.

Kyle is warm all over and it has nothing to do with the sticky evening heat. His leg feels electric as Jason drags blunt nails over his short hem. Kyle watches his movements with lazy eyes, trying to focus on the rise and fall of Jason’s breathing, the thump of his own heart, the water sloshing below them.

“This is nice, right?” Jason asks. His voice is soft, face tucked downwards, hair blowing a little as the breeze picks up for a few seconds.

“Yeah, Jason. This is nice.” Kyle sighs. Wants to know why Jason asked. Wants to know if he’s going to ask anything else. He’s already got so much shit from Guy and Donna about him and Jason. The warnings and reminders of past failed relationships - is Kyle sure he wants to hand over his heart to the Red Hood? To Jason Todd? To the boy who never got a chance to be a boy, to learn how to love and deal with heartbreak?

Not that Kyle has learnt to deal with heartbreak, Guy had pointed out, crunching on a carrot stick and raising his eyebrows in that ‘ _I’m sorry but you know I’m right_ ’ way.

“What are you thinking about?” Kyle asks. He’s being brave tonight; has left his leg draped over Jason far longer than he’d first anticipated, had kissed him in the shadows of the carpark of the burger joint they were at earlier, had slipped his hand under the covers to hold Jason’s hip earlier while they both woke up from a late afternoon nap.

Kyle’s trying to tell himself he’s not the only one jumping out of comfort zones, though. Because Kyle has a fading hickey on his inner thigh under his shorts from a few days ago that still makes him flush when he thinks about it, and Jason had reached out to take his hand when they were grabbing some strawberry milk from the twenty-four hour convenience store the other night, and Jason has invited him back to Gotham for the weekend to actually stay in one of his apartments with him.

“I’m thinking about how I should have got the large combo so I had more soda, and how the sound of the beach is really relaxing, and how when we first met all I wanted to do was punch you.” Jason says. Kyle chuckles, admittedly sad that those are the only things Jason is willing to share, but also knows that just a few months ago Jason wouldn’t have even given Kyle an answer had he asked.

“Oh? And now?” Kyle asks, sitting up. Jason’s hand on his thigh moves to pick up the soda cup between them and place it on his other side, his hand coming back wet but holding onto Kyle’s wrist. Jason’s fingers are right on Kyle’s pulsepoint and Kyle looks down at them. There’s something Jason wants, Kyle realises now. He gets cagey when he wants to ask something, always trying to find other ways to get around the topic at hand, and Jason is almost gripping to Kyle’s arm now.

"Now... Do you remember those weeks ago when I met with you in New York, and you were hanging with Connor and there was- He made a comment. About how we never refer to each other as like..." Jason falters, his sentence dying in his throat, and his hand pulls away from Kyle's wrist. Kyle goes to protest, to curl his fingers around Jason's and pull him back down, but then Jason's knuckles are under Kyle's chin and Kyle can't breathe because Jason is looking into his eyes with a look that's usually reserved for when he's about to kick major ass or tell Bruce to get fucked or something equally as ambitious and cheeky.

"Kyle, we're like dating, right?" 

And Kyle shouldn't laugh. Laughing will probably send this conversation three weeks back and Jason will probably block his number from all his burner phones but he can't help but crack a smile, biting his tongue to stop any sound escaping.

"Asshole." Jason says, but Kyle can see one side of his lip quirking up anyways. Jason's fingers are still under Kyle's chin and he tilts Kyle's head upwards, knuckles digging in nicely just at the curve of his jawline, Jason's other hand curling onto his thigh so he can scooch himself closer to Kyle to kiss him.

He tastes like soda and cheese fries and Kyle notes that Jason definitely wasn't joking about how sweaty he was, Kyle's fingers gripping onto a damp shirt as he kisses Jason back.

They've kissed under worse conditions, all truth be told. As far as their kisses go this is actually probably one of the more romantic ones, rotting wharf and ninety-eight percent humidity merely adding to the flair.

Jason pulls back, his head coming to rest on Kyle's shoulder, and Kyle plays with some of the hair at the nape of his neck, the heat and moisture causing it to curl at the ends.

"Yeah, Jason, we're like dating I guess." He mutters, right into Jason's ear, and he can feel Jason move underneath him slightly as he laughs.

The heart on his sleeve swells as the heart in his chest settles, Kyle warm all over and Jason already making moves so he can lay on Kyle's chest until they decide they should probably make moves back to Kyle's place.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'naked' by x ambassadors!


End file.
